Switched
by ChErIsHeD21
Summary: What Happens When You Wake Up The Next In The Morning And Your Not The Person You Used To Be?InuXKag SanXMir LIME *UPDATED 01-13-2013*
1. Midnight Snack

(A/N: Okay I haven't really been doing this so here goes: DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha, belong to Rumiko Takahashi but seriously do any of us really own the stuff we write about Disclaimer? Just a thought. So I would like to thank all the people who review my Inuyasha stories:

_**Emma: **it's always nice to here from you!_

_darkhanyou483: **you make me feel better and want to write more and more**_

_**InUyAsHaLuVaH91: **thanks for the long reveiws I like to here what the people havta say thanks_

_Sonic 1: **you were one of my firsts reveiwers so thanks a bunch to you.**_

_**Okay here's what you've waiting for: Switched**_

Shippo: Hi everyone. My name is Shippo, I'm the little fox demon who travels the world trying to get rid of the evil demon Na-

Sango: Hey Shippo whatcha doing?

Shippo: Oh nothing Sango, just talking to the readers.

Sango: Oh well, hello everyone...I'm Sango

Shippo: Yea I was going to tell them the story of when Inuyasha and Kagome sw-

Miroku: What's going on?

Shippo: Well Miroku I was just about to tell these reader ab-

Miroku: Reader eh? Excuse me but would one of you _female_ readers be so kind as to bear my child?

whack! (Sango hit's him with her Hiraikotsu)

Shippo: Anyways what I was saying is that I'm gonna tell you about the day Inuyasha and Kagome switched bodies. Well you see it all started a few days ago...

* * *

**Shippo's P.O.V**

Kagome had just came back from her time, beyond the well. I was really happy to see her, she was bringing us all her cool ninja snacks and stuff. I, of coarse, got the cookies and everybody got whatever else they eat. After they were done eating Kagome and Sango decided to go 'chill out' in the hot spring and because they're friends with Inuyasha and Miroku they asked me to stay behind and watch them.

"So...any leads on Naraku, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked finishing off his plate of food

"Feh no not really. That bastard's really good in hiding." topping off his chips of potato. He took a big breath and belched.

"That's gross Inuyasha!" I cried

"Feh whatever..now all I need is that stuff I like and this dinner would be perfect." He got up grabbed Kagome's bag and started taking out the stuff inside. "Ha ha here it is!"

"What is it Inuyasha?" I asked He held up a cup/bowl like thing and showed it to me, it had red writing all over it.

"Now when Kagome gets back she'll fix it for me and all will be perfect. He started tapping his foot on the ground and pacing the floor. "What the hell is taking them so long!" he shouted Kagome must have heard him because within seconds she and Sango were back. "Idiot! Who said you could go bathe?"

"Excuse me? Who died and made you head half-demon? For a guy who's nose can smell for miles you couldnt smell how stinky I was?" she shouted back

"Whatever..." he shoved the bowl thing in her face "Just fix this for me okay?"

Kagome snatched the bowl thingy from him,"What's the magic word?"

"Now!"

"Ya know Inuyasha...it would be nice that FOR ONCE I come here and not get your lip. You have no idea what I have to go through!" she shouted "Not only do I have to help collect jewel shards, fight demons and go to school, but I have to take care of a big whiny half demon baby!"

"Oh really! Well it's not easy being me either. Having to take care of weak humans ain't exactly what I want to do all day y'know!"

I knew that this fight was going nowhere fast, so as a last resort I went to sit with Sango and Miroku. They didn't seem to be fighting right now.

"Why does Inuyasha have to a jerk all the time?" I ask to break the ice.

"He just doesn't understand the female ways. Right Sango?" Miroku said leaning over and groping her butt WHACK

"It appears that you don't understand the female ways either monk! For your information women don't like to be groped, or asked to bear someone's child" scooting away from Miroku "You no idea what its like to be a woman."

I was tired of my friends fighting so I grabbed Kilala and went for walk. We had just walked out the hut when I heard several loud 'SITs!'. The moon was out and big, I found myself walking toward the river, not to far away from the hut, but a good walking distance. I knelt down to get myself a drink while Kilala used her paws to lap up the water. She was drying herself off and she started growling. I looked to where she was looking and saw a something hovering over the hut. She transformed and we ran back to the hut.

"Hurry Kilala!" I shouted to her. When we got back whatever was hovering over the hut disappeared in a puff of smoke. I jumped off her and ran inside the hut,I looked and checked everybody out. They were all fine, sleeping as a matter of fact. Kagome and Inuyasha were laying next to each other on the landing and Sango and Miroku were leaning up against each other against the wall. _'Whatever that thing was doing, it didn't do it.' _I thought, Kilala came in behind me and I asked her if everything was okay. She purred and went to check on Sango as I did for Kagome. Nothing seemed wrong, Kagome was sleeping soundly, considering she was having a fight with Inuyasha. I looked at Kilala and she was cuddling in Sango's lap, I didn't think to much of it and settled down with Kagome and went to sleep. _'I guess it was nothing' _Or so I thought.


	2. The Morning After

(A/N: Okay you can't tell me that wasn't the funniest thing in the world!)

_**Chapter 1: Midnight Snack:**_

**Shippo's P.O.V**

Kagome had just came back from her time, I was really happy to see her. She was bringing us all her cool ninja snacks and stuff. I, of coarse, got the cookies and eveybody got whatever else they eat. After they were done eating Kagome and Sango decided to go 'chill out' in the hotspring and because they're friends with Inuyasha and Miroku they asked me to stay behind and watch them.

"So...any leads on Naraku, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked finishing off his plate of food

"Feh no not really. That bastard's really good in hiding." topping off his chips of potato. He took a big breath and bleched.

"That's gross Inuyasha!" I cried

"Feh whatever..now all I need is that stuff I like and this dinner would be perfect." He got up grabbed Kagome's bag and started taking off the stuff inside. "Ha ha here it is!"

"What is it Inuyasha?" I asked He held up a cup/bowl like thing and showed it to me, it had red writing all over it.

"Now when Kagome gets back she'll fix it for me and all will be perfect. He started tapping his foot on the ground and pacing the floor. "What the hell is taking them so long!" he shouted Kagome must have heard him because within second she and Sango wre back. "Idiot! Who said you could go bathe?"

"Excuse me? Who died and made you head half-demon?" she shouted back

"Whatever.." he shoved the bowl thing in her face "Just fix this for me okay?"

Kagome snatched the bowl thingy from him,"What's the magic word?"

"Now!"

"Ya know Inuyasha...it would be nice that FOR ONCE i come here and not get your lip. You have no idea what I haveta go throught!" she shouted "Not only do I havta help collect jewel shards, fight demons and go to scholl, but I have to take care of a big whiny half demon baby!"

"Oh really! Well it's not easy being either. Having to take care of weak human ain't exactlly what I want to do all day yaknow!"

I knew that this fight was going nowhere fast, so as a last resort I went to sit with Sango Miroku. They didn't seen to be fighting right now.

"Why does Inuyasha havta a jerk all the time?" I ask to break the ice.

"He just dosen't understand the female ways. Right Sango?" leaning over and groping her butt WHACK

"It appears that you don't understand the female ways either monk! For your information woman don't like to be gropped, or asked to bear someone's child" scotting away from Miroku "You no idea what it like to be a woman."

I was tired my the fighting so I grabbed Kilala and went for walk. We had just walked out the hut when I heard several loud 'SITs!'. The moon was out and big, I found myself walking toward the river, not to far away from the hut, but a good walking distance. I knelt down to get myself a drink while Kilala used her paws in and lapped up the water. She was drying herself off she started growling. I looked to where she was looking and saw a something hovering over the hut. She transformed and we ran back to the hut. I looked and checked everybody out , they were all fine. _'Whatever that thing was doing it didn't do it.' _I thought I didn't think to much of it and settled down with Kagome and went to sleep. _'I guess it was nothing' _Or so I thought.


	3. Koga's Visit

_(A/N: Okay here's a few notes readers: Inuyasha is in Kagome's body and Kagome is in Inuyasha's body. Sango Is in Miroku's body and Miroku is in Sango's body. So their voices comes out of the person's body they're in, in case anybody forgets.)_

* * *

Kagome had followed Inuyasha outside, and saw that he was trying not to stomp around, lest revealing Kagome's area to the world. He was pissed as usual.

"What's _your_ problem?" she asked

"WHAT THE HELL YOU THINK?" he shouted "Not only am I a weak human...but am a weak human girl!"

"Stop making me curse Inuyasha! I don't-" she stopped suddenly to sniff the air

(sniff, sniff) "Hmm what's that smell?" Kagome asked.

"What is it? What does it smell like?" Inuyasha asked looking around, trying to see if there was any danger he could see before it got too close.

"It smells like pine and river water?" answering with a confusing look on her face.

_'Pine and river water?'_ Inuyasha thought "Kagome, I can feel the jewel shards...I know what it is!" he exclaimed

A huge wind tornado was coming down the road and would be there in a matter of minutes. Jumping behind Inuyasha, Kagome asked...

"What are we gonna do. He can't see us like this!"

"Don't worry...I'll handle him." Inuyasha cracking his knuckles

"INUYASHA DON'T DO THAT!" Kagome shouted grabbing his hands and placing them to his side.

As the tornado came closer it revealed the wolf demon, Koga.

"Hey Kagome what up?" his said grabbing her(Inuyasha's) hand

"Don't touch me!- er- I mean (clears throat) hi Koga!" trying to sound girly. Inuyasha did his best of crack his voice to make it sound very high pitched.

"Something wrong my sweet you seem...a little different today? (sniff, sniff) And you smell different too."

Inuyasha looked over at his body to signaler Kagome that now was the nest tome to start a fight with Koga, (sweat drop) "Oh er, Nothing you havta worry about!" Kagome trying to sound manly

"Feh, whatever dog-mutt. I didn't come to see you, I came to see _my_ woman. She's been hanging around you for so long that she's probably got your stench on her!"

_'Why that mangy wolf..if I wasn't-'_ he thought. In a weird impulse Inuyasha stepped on his foot.

"OW!" Koga screamed

"Oops sorry was that your foot?" trying to sound as sweet as possible, Inuyasha gave him a big smile and turned his foot up to look cute.

Grunting, Koga rubbed his foot one more time and stood back up, "That's okay Kagome accidents happen. (clears throat) So Kagome, I was thinking-" Koga started grabbing his hands again

"That's different!" he spat.

"Huh? er...um that after I kill Naraku we could..."

"You kill Naraku?! HA!" throwing Koga's arms down and walking over to Inuyasha(Kagome), "The only person who's gonna defeat him is Inuyasha. He's brave and strong and cute no less!"

"But I-"Koga started

"And I would appreciate it if you would call him by his name and leave me alone! I don't like you, I don't love you, and I don't wanna be your woman!"

Wide-eyed Koga walked over to Inuyasha and glared him right in the eyes. "He must have brain-washed you Kagome.." backing away "Don't worry once Naraku is dead you will be mine! But for now..." leaning back and kissed her on the check "I will see later. So long" With that Koga was off.

"Inuyasha...?" Kagome asked walking over to him. But he didn't move he just stood there stunned

"Di-did he ju-just ki-kiss m-me?" he asked twitching his eye.

SWEAT DROP "Well technically he kissed me so..."

"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN KAGOME!"

All she could was grin and laugh. The rest of the group members came out the hut, "So are we ready to go?" Miroku asked, rubbing his hands, which were red from some reason

"As ready as I'll ever be.." Inuyasha snorted

"Inuyasha try and make the better of this okay? Who knows long were stuck like this!"

"Feh whatever let's just go"

* * *

**Chapter 4: Training** _(A/N: Okay so remember Everybody's still in their 'lovers' bodies okay and if this was an episode the voice of the person would be in that person's body Inuyasha's voice coming out Kagome's mouth )_

* * *

"Erg! I can't it anymore!" Inuyasha shouted

"What's wrong now?" Miroku asked

"This-this stupid dress thing! How can you stand wearing something so short! I can feel the wind from a mile away!"

"Well it's not easy being you either! I can hear everything! Not to mention the smells. Urg!" Kagome said covering her nose.

"Come you two stop fighting this isn't so bad.." Miroku started scratching his chest

"Are you kidding me? These pray beads are driving me crazy! They're so itchy!" Sango exclaimed

_'I cant stand this!'_ Shippo started to walk away when Kagome noticed he was leaving..

"Shippo where are you going?"

"Somewhere were no one fights!" he cried

"What are you talking about runt?" Inuyasha spay fixing his clothes

"I'm sick of (sniff) the fighting all the time. It's sickening. The (sniff) reason you guys switched bodies is because you argue all the time!"

The adults were all in awe, Shippo was right, they did argue most of the time. They were suppose to be a team on the road fighting together for the greater good and here they were bickering over stupid trivial things

"Oh Shippo," Kagome started walking over and picking him up, "We didn't mean to upset you...we...just...sorry Shippo.."

Hopping out of Kagome's (Inuyasha's) arms, "Well I'm not the one who's gonna be sorry if you guys don't learn how to cooperate together." Pointing at everyone.

"And how do you propose we do that?" Inuyasha snorted.

"By practicing...if you get use to each others powers and abilities then it won't be so bad."

They all agreed and started for a clearing where they could practice. Sango had Kilala carry her weapon, seeing that it might be too heavy for Miroku right now. Shortly after walking aways they found a giant meadow, it was covered in flowers and weeds.

"Okay who's first?" Shippo asked, standing at the far end. "Sango, Miroku?"

"I suppose.." agreed Sango. "Sure...okay?"

"Now what we wanna start with is you Sango-er-Miroku with the Hiraikotsu?" Miroku walked over and grabbed the weapon from Kilala

"Um okay but I don't think-" picking it up "Hey! I picked it up! Now what?"

"We need a test subject, -er- I mean a target. Kagome?"

"What? Are you kidding me?! If I get hit by that thing I'll be sliced in half!"

"Kagome, you are in Inuyasha's body. If anything happens run away, duck or stop it with the Tetsusaiga

"I guess," Kagome got up and walked over to the other end of the field. She stomped her feet to brace herself.

"Okay now step back and throw it as hard as you can." Sango offered her advice. It had been a long time since she needed to describe using the hiraikotsu. It had been with her for so long that he was like second nature, almost breathing to her to use it. Miroku threw it as hard and as far as he could, it hit a few trees to were far away from where they were. Turning back to the group, "Ha who's the man now?"

"YOU IDIOT WATCH OUT!" the hiraikotsu was coming back and was headed for his(her) head. BLOCK Sango had taken the staff and block the hiraikotsu from knocking him Timbuktu.

"Thanks so much Sango, I saved me!" getting on the ground and grabbing her ankles

"Don't read much in to it, I only did it cause your in my body." She spat.

"See... it's attitude like that that's keeping you guys from being back to normal." They put their heads down in sadness "Okay love birds your turn"

"Look you little runt-" Inuyasha started but only to have a clawed hand on his uniformed shoulder, "Okay whatever! So how do I...use...these?" holding up Kagome's arrow and bow.

"Place you finger here and pull it back like this... and shoot" she said placing his finger here and there. Inuyasha could feel a blush coming on his face as he broke away,

"I can do it!"He tried to shoot a knothole in a near by tree. It hit...just not the knothole...instead it hit a squirrel who was minding it's use business, in the head. "Oops!"

"Inuyasha! How could you?!" Kagome shouted shocked

"Hey it's not like it was on purpose! Stupid thing shouldn't be in the area we were practicing at!" Inuyasha went over the squirrel and pulled the arrow out of it's head. "Um..Kagome your turn."

Kagome walked over to a place she felt was comfortable. She pulling out Tetsusaiga, "Damn, this things is heavy Inuyasha!" Tetsusaiga fell on the ground as Kagome struggled to pick it back up.

"Feh, I told you, it's not easy being me. And my sword isn't for the weak!" Inuyasha walked over from where he was leaning against the tree. He walked behind his body and grasped his sword over Kagome's hand. "You have to relax your shoulders-"

"And left with your knees?" She interrupted

"What? No, dummy! You have to use your muscles and strength." Kagome nodded and lifted up the Tetsusaiga, so much that she knocked down Inuyasha in the process. She managed to set it on her shoulders, comfortably "Okay now what?"

"Get mad! Swing like there's no tomorrow" Inuyasha shouted. She did. "Tetsusaiga!" and four golden lines came out of the blades, making the clearing a lot more clearer then it was before.

"Wow Kagome who'd you d-"

"I'm not sure. You said to get mad so I thought of one of things that makes me mad."

"Which was?" Inuyasha asked crossing his hand in front of his chest

"You calling a bitch and wench all the time. You saying I'm weak, you saying I'm stupid, you picking on Shippo

"Alright, alright I get it jeez!"

"Coming to get me in my time before I'm ready to go. Getting super jealous when Koga comes around. Going to see Kik-" Kagome stopped herself and covered her mouth. "Um never mind"

They had all been practicing all day. They were hot, sweaty, tired and stinky, they knew cause Kagome said so.

"So now what are we gonna do?" Miroku asked

"I could pull a _'Miroku' _" Sango suggested

"What... ask for someone to bear your kid?" Inuyasha said

"No baka, "

"Grope woman and ask them if they will bear you a child?"

"No! I could get us a room at a temple."

They all agreed and headed for the nearest village. Now Sango has traveled with the monk for awhile so she pretty much knew how to get them a nice place to stay.

"Hmm yes. Ah yes. Uh no." She started

"What's wrong?" the owner of the temple asked with great concern

"It seems I feel a dangerous presence here..a scepter, yes."

"Well can you get rid of it?"

"Yes but I will need to rest, you see I have traveled very far with my friends here and we will need to rest. Surely some food and a bed would do."

"Yes, yes of coarse. Maids!" Two girls about Kagome age came out "Yes?"

"Please show our guest to their rooms please and prepare a feast also!"

And within a matter of minutes they were staying in the biggest room in the temple and eating a great meal.

"I havta admit Sango that was pretty damn good!" Inuyasha said munching on a fish tail.

"Yea who knows you could be so Miroku" Kagome said laughing.

"She wasn't that good" he said under his breath.

"Are you kidding, she's a way better Miroku then Miroku is!" Shippo finished placing the last rice ball in his mouth.

"Well thank you...yawn

Getting up from her place "I think I will go and bathe now I feel very-" Kagome stopped and the all looked at each other in union...


	4. Training

_**(A/N: So what do you think so far? Review and tell me. Don't forget there still in each other's bodies)**_

"How are we suppose to take baths! We're not even the right sex!" Sango yelled

"Calm down Sango I'm sure there's a way where we can all get clean." Miroku patting her on the back.

"Well we can do what we always do and go in twos?" Kagome started

"No chance. I'd rather sleep out in the cold then leave Miroku with my body...alone!"

"Then what else is there?"

"There is one thing you can do." said a small voice from the corner.

"Oh really what's that?"

"You can all bathe together."

"WHAT!" they all said

"What's the problem? Inuyasha and Kagome have seen each other naked before.." glancing over to see the two of them blushing. "..and Miroku spies on the girls enough times to-"

"Excellent idea Shippo!" Miroku interrupted. "What do you guys think?"

The girls gave each other one of those _'I-dont-know-what-do-you-think'_ looks. "Okay I guess it won't hurt...but one condition...no one AND I MEAN NO ONE looks at anybody else funny okay?"Sango stated

"See with this, you guys are one step closer to getting back to normal!" Shippo said in delight

"Feh whatever..." _(gee-I-wonder-who-said-that?)_

The four of them met at the hot spring that was behind the temple. They were all covered up in robes

"Okay so at the count of 3 we all uncover and jump in okay?" Kagome yelled

"Okay!" they all agreed

"Okay 1...2...3!" They all threw their robes aside and hopped in. Everyone sat in the water shoulder high, just enough for everyone to talk to one another, but not to see anything.

"This isn't so bad...right?" Kagome asked

"No, it's not...maybe we should do this more often" Miroku said, but quickly shut up after he got 3 evil glares.

"See...look at what can happen when you guys work together?" Shippo said as he paddled in a small inter-tube.

**WARNING: Nude part coming, LIME LIME LIME!**

"Feh whatever. So um Kagome how do I -er- wash these?" glancing down her breast, he noticed that he was standing up and slashed back down in the water.

Blushing slightly "Well do what you would normally do. Stand there, soak and wipe your -er- my chest that's all.."

Inuyasha grabbed a rag and started to rub the top of Kagome's mounds. He couldn't do it, they all watched as Inuyasha twitched and wiggled around trying to figure out how to bathe himself. It was kinda funny. "What so funny?"

"You,... just wash up! It's not that hard to do!" Kagome chuckled.

"I can't this things are in the way!" Inuyasha stood up again, only this time he covered up.

"There not _'things'_ Inuyasha they're breasts and- on come here." So he did, he splashed everyone as he walked over to his body and let Kagome clean herself. She grabbed a rag, her soap she brought and began to lather it up. She stood behind him and started with her neck. Massaging it and making Inuyasha moan some, then she went down to the middle of her chest staying there for a while. Next she moved to her breast taking the rag and washing the right then the left. Inuyasha had moved his hand up and around her neck to help her wash better. It really looked like Inuyasha was bathing Kagome.

She rubbed her stomach in a circle motion making Inuyasha moaning more, This feeling of another person touching him to soft and tenderly was so wonderful, he hadn't had to much attention since he was young and his mother would bathe him. Not wanted to go too far _(hint, hint. wink, wink) _she stopped and handed Inuyasha backed the rag, "There was that so bad was it?" blushing herself

"No, no it wasn't..." he blushed. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't help what Kagome's body was making him do, he felt something different in the pit of his abdomen...

Kagome had crept over to where Sango was, "I wish Miroku was that shy." they both looked over to where Miroku was. He happily washing every inch of Sango's body with a HUGE grin on his face. Both Sango and Kagome grew up with younger brother so they were no strangers to the nakeness of the male body. Kagome washed Miroku's back while Sango took his front, soon after they switched. In all honesty Kagome was a tad bit shy when it came to washing Inuyasha's body, sure she always looked away when he was undressing but that was out of respect. Being a female she did have normal teenage hormones, Inuyasha might have been a demon but he was strong and handsome, who wouldn't want to be wrapped up in those mighty arms.

"Kagome!" She snapped out of her dream land and turned to Sango. She looked over and pointed down at "Inuyasha's" area. Kagome looked down and blushed bright red, she turned away from Sango and slumped back into the water.

"Okay I'm getting pruney can we get out now?" Shippo cried

"Yea it's getting la-OW!" Miroku screamed

"What the matter?" They all asked

GROAN "It's my stomach..GROAN It hurts!" he said holding his stomach. Miroku wadded to the end of the spring holding his stomach.

The girls looked at each other then backed Miroku and laughed.

"What is so funny? Can't you see the man's in pain!" Inuyasha shouted

"And he LAUGH should be..it's my time LAUGH of the month!" Kagome climbed out of the spring and donned her robes.

"Your what!" the boys asked. Kagome used Inuyasha's strength to pull Sango's body out of the water, Sango followed and covered her body up.

"Remember that one time I got sick and stayed home?" they nodded, Kagome wrapped Miroku up and began walking to the room. "Well it was **my** 'time of the month', my period came."

They had managed to make it to the room, Kagome sat Miroku down on his bed mat and started rummaging through her bag.

"But why does it hurt so much?" he asked groaning

"It's all part of being a woman...deal with it." Sango said with a grin on her face.

"What you knew about this?" Inuyasha asked

"Yea. I could smell him a mile away." Kagome stated with a smile. She knelt next to Miroku and opened a small bottle, she also handed him a flask of water.

"Wait why didn't you tell me?", taking the flask and pills that Kagome handed him.

"Well how else your you gonna understand woman if you don't live with their pain? Just image what pregnancy is like..." Miroku made a weird face and inhaled the medicine Kagome gave him.

Kagome, drying Inuyasha's hair said, "All in all that really... wasn't that bad."

"No not too much." Sango continued

"Okay time for bed everyone good night." Inuyasha finished

A small 'Urg' come from the corner of the room, "Don't worry Miroku, you should be back to your lecherous self by morning." Sango assured.

Kagome was about to drift off to sleep when she noticed that Inuyasha was squirming around. "What the matter Inuyasha?"

"Urg I can't get comfortable in your body these clothes are riding up."

"That's because they're not made for si- sleeping the way you do. Here come sleep down here with me."

"Feh no thanks, I'm fine." wiggling around some more

"Come on Inuyasha we saw each other naked, what's the problem?"

_'She's got a point..'_ he thought "Fine okay." He got up and fixed the clothes and laid down with Kagome in her sleeping bag. _'This isn't so bad, having Inuyasha in my arms. Even though I'm in his arms actually, but still it feels nice...'_ Soon the both of them drifted off to sleep.

SailorGirl16: So how was that?

Inuyasha: Pretty good...I guess

SailorGirl16: Inuyasha? When'd you get here?

Inuyasha: A second ago.

SailorGirl16: Hello peps I would like to introduce my special guest... Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: Yea yea can we get to the story already?

SailorGirl16: What's _your_ hurry?

Inuyasha: I wanna know what happens.

Kagome: He's impatient like that.

SailorGirl16: Kagome _your_ here too?

Kagome:Yep!

Inuyasha: Duh stupid, can't you see her?

SailorGirl16: SIT!

**THUD**

Kagome: Hey wow, you can do it too?

SailorGirl16: Hell yea I can! Its my fiction and I rule with an iron keyboard.

Inuyasha: (waves index finger) woo hoo

SailorGirl16: Aren't you guys like late. We're like in the middle of the story.

Kagome: Yea I know but _someone_ (looks at Inuyasha) had to finish all the fricken raemen we had in the house!

SailorGirl16:Okaaaaaaaaaaaay. So on with the story!

Inuyasha: FINALLY!

SailorGirl16: SIT!

**THUD**

SailorGirl16 Okay whatever...on with the story!


	5. Bath Time

It was early morning when everyone started stirring, but Shippo was the first one up, which was weird considering that he was the last one to go to sleep.

FLASHBACK

_"Good night everybody!" Shippo shouted_

_"Night Shippo. Oh hey are you sleeping with me tonight?" Kagome asked. He nodded "Okay well whenever your ready...". Shippo started to creep over to the sleeping bag after he was done 'using the bathroom'. When he noticed that her and Inuyasha just laid down. He saw the both of them sleeping next to each other, 'Kagome's there..but her body is here. I could sleep with her body but then I'd be sleeping Inuyasha. However sleeping with Inuyasha's body would mean I'd be waking up to Inuyasha's face, but I'm still sleeping with Kagome. Oh this is so hard!'(swirling anime eyes)_

END OF FLASHBACK

Kagome was the first to wake up completely, she spotted Shippo WAY on the other side of the room. "Shippo? Why are you over there? I thought you were sleeping with me."

"I was going to...but I couldn't figure what body to sleep with." he cried

"Oh it's okay, this whole thing is hard on all of us..." she said sadly

"Don't worry Kagome once you guys learn to get along, it'll be back to normal."

"Yea maybe you're right Shippo..."

"Right about what?" Inuyasha asked rubbing the sleep out his eyes

"Nothing Inuyasha, it's okay. Go back to sleep." she said

"Nah I'm up now. Beside we gotta get going. HEY EVERYBODY WAKE UP!"

_'If I could only use that sit command'_ "Shh, Inuyasha don't wake them up!"

"You wake up too!"

"Inuyasha shut up! It's too damn early for your crap now do what Kagome said and go back to sleep!"

Shippo, Kagome and Inuyasha all look at Miroku with a shocked expression, never have they heard a monk speak with such profanity.

"What are you laughing at Sango?" Kagome asked, with Inuyasha's bionic ears she heard Sango's snickering she was trying to hide.

"Someone's having mood swings!" She laughed,

Miroku got up and stomped over to Sango's bed mat, "Oh you're just loving this aren't you? I'm in so much pain and I'm hungry, tired, and horny all at the same time and there's nothing I can do about it because I have this rat looking thing inside my private area! So go ahead and laugh!", with that Miroku huffed back to his bed mat and laid back down.

Sango got up and laid down with Miroku, Kagome heard and a tiny "I'm sorry" before the two got comfortable and went back to sleep.

"How long have we've been walking Kagome? My feet really hurt!" Shippo wined

"Yes I wouldn't mind a rest also." Sango agreed

"Oh yea I forgot I'm a demon now, so I'm stronger then you guys are." They all nodded in agreement. "Okay well I'm gonna go find something to eat, Inuyasha wanna come with me?"

"I don't know I'm kinda tired too..." Inuyasha wined, he looked away in embarrassment. All those times that he bragged about not being weak like his human companions, and now that he was one he kind of understood

"That's okay, I can carry you like you carry me!"

"Fine!" he got and hopped on her(his) back. "Wait do you know how to travel like this?"

"Um...no but I'm a fast learner."

"KAGOME!" but it was too late she had taken off. It started okay she was running then it got faster. "Okay now kneel down and jump as high as you can. So she did, once they were in the trees Kagome stomped hard on a branch and was launched high into the sky, _'wow is this what it feels like to fly!' _she felt like she could touch the clouds.

"I gotta admit this is fun!" He yelled from behind

"Yeah I know, I never feel anything like this on your back, it's nice to have a front row seat."

Miroku, Shippo and Sango had found a lovely spot under a might oak tree to take a rest, Shippo was organizing his fox magic items, while Sango was pulling things out of Kagome's bag for a picnic, "So do you think they're having fun?" Miroku asked laying down on a patch of tall grass.

"I don't know maybe...they always seem to have fun together." Sango responded

"How come we don't have that much fun?"

"Because you are a lecherous monk, who only thinks about women and the dirty nasty things you want to do with them."

"Well there's only _one_ woman that _I've_ been thinking about lately."

"We'll that's cause your in her body!"

"Come on Sango I'm trying to open up to you. Can't you give _us_ a chance?"

"A chance to do what?"

"To be more like Inuyasha and Kagome..."

"You mean fight and argue but at the same time best friends at heart?"

"Yea...something like that..." Miroku reached over and grasped Sango's hands, "Look this experience has really changed me. I have a whole new prospective of the female mind and body and I have you to thank for it."

"Well I guess I could give that a try...I have to admit it's not so bad being you. When we were walking through that last village a few of the girls were eying me. It felt nice..."

"Well being a woman isn't as easy as it looks. These _'cramps' _hurt like nobody's business...and you and Kagome go through this every month?"

"Yea...pretty much, but sometimes it doesn't hurt as much. Every other month is just comes as a surprise, but about every thirty days or so it happens."

"This times isn't one of those.."

The two shared a good laugh for the first time in a while. Sango glanced at Miroku and saw that he made her face blush. He too could not control what his body was making him do, this feeling or shyness and the connection he was making with Sango and her body was glorious.

It was now night time, Kagome and Inuyasha were coming back to camp Sango and Miroku had made, with food in hand, when Inuyasha sensed something.

"Kagome wait...I...can...scene something" (A/N: didn't I just say that?)

"What is it? A jewel shard?"

"Maybe...I...can't tell..."

They didn't have to wait long for whatever it was, to be known. From behind a tree, a snake -like demon appeared, it was black with purple spots and a bright red tongue. It was about the size of Kagome's brother, Souta, she thought and it looked more like a python. It stood up,like snakes do, "I sense a jewel shard among you, I want it. Give it to me!" and attacked.

Kagome had grabbed Inuyasha and jumped out of the way. Putting him down Inuyasha felt the need to help "Kagome get back!" stepping forward trying to protect her "Oh wait!" he quickly back behind his body and let Kagome take care of it.

"What do I do now?" she shouted

"I WANT THOSSSSSE JEWEL SSSSHARDSSSS" the snake hissed, the demon used it's body to circle the camp to search for the jewel shard.

"Use the sword dammit!"

"Right, right." With that Kagome wiped out Tetsusaiga, considering it grew strong and powerful. Kagome was really nervous, it was now her job to protect everyone like Inuyasha would. "Um...WIND SCAR!" She tried and missed...badly. Instead it hit the tree, the python laughed in her face and started to go after the others."Oops..." (sweat drop)

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM? CAN'T YOU DO ANYTHING RIGHT!"

"Look this is my first demon attack! So sue me!"

"I will!" Shippo was the one that grabbed the shards out of Kagome's bag and was running around with them. He managed to get back to the other while they were still hundled up trying to come up with a plan of action.

"Inuyasha! Kagome what going on?" Shippo asked as him, Miroku and Sango found they're way to the group.

"Kagome's screwing up my reputations...that's all!"

"Shut up, Inuyasha! This isn't easy swinging this sword around like this. Just stay back and let me protect you!" Just then Inuyasha felt Kagome's words hit him in her face, he did what he was told and stood with Sango, while Kagome and Miroku took care of things.

"Where's the demon?" Miroku asked ready the kill

"There!" Kagome pointed as it was heading back. It was eying Inuyasha and wetting it's lips. "Jewel Ssshardsssss!" it said. Shippo hopped into Inuyasha's arms, "Inuyasha watch out it's going for the jewel shards!"

"Duh stupid I know that!" Inuyasha soon took off running in the opposite direction, "Great, I can't run very fast with Kagome's skinny legs!" the demon quickly followed, with Kagome closely behind.

"I heard that! Hang on Inuyasha! I'm coming"

Inuyasha managed to get it deeper in the forest, setting it up for a trap. _'hah once Kagome gets her ass here I'll-' _the snake broke his train of thought when it found him.

"NOW I WANT THOSSSE SSSSHARDSSSS!"

"You, you, you! Why dose it have to be all about you!" he shouted stopping the creature in it's tracks. "The world doesn't revolve around you ya know? There's other people here beside you and if you weren't so selfish maybe you'd see that!"

The snake looked at Inuyasha with awe, "Kind words young wench...but not kind enough!" The snake had launched at Inuyasha..

"WIND SCAR!" four yellow streams of light were tangle up with the demon's body and coming closer to Inuyasha he ducked Shippo underneath his arms to protect him and shielded his eyes as well. Lucky for him, Kagome had gotten used to jumping quickly enough to grab him before the attack became fatal. Looking at up to see who was holding him, he was looking at his own face, _'So is this what Kagome sees when I save her...wow...'_

The smoke clear and revealed a pile of dust and a jewel shard where the snake's head use to be, "Is it over?" Shippo asked as he unbundled himself from Kagome's arms. They all watched as the smoke cleared, seeing a dark patch where an occurrence happened only moments ago.

"Go get the shard Inuyasha."

"What do I do?"

"Just pick it up." he walked over to the spot slowly and picked up the shard, the remains of the demon purified at this touch. "See you did it." Kagome hand Inuyasha's clawed hand on her shoulder and smiled. She was proud of them, they started walking back to camp, side by side, with jewel shard in hand. Miroku and Sango were waiting for them. "Um..Kagome?"

"Yes Inuyasha...?"

"Um...I just wanted...to say...thanks for ya know saving me and junk."

"No problem Inuyasha. You know I'll do anything for you.." she said blushing "I had no idea how hard it was to swing Tetsusaiga and protecting you guys too. Now I see why you're mad all the time, that thing's heavy!"

"No, it's not easy, but someone has to do it!" Shippo added hopping on Inuyasha's shoulders

"And I'm glad it's you!" wrapping her arms around him in a big hug.

Blushing a deep red he pulled away "Well I see what you're always talkin about."

"What do you mean?"

"Ya know when you always say _'don't call me a wench' _it doesn't feel good. Not to mention the constant demons always coming after you for the jewel. I mean, it's nice to be wanted, but they take it WAY too far."

"I guess this whole trip wasn't so bad, we found out all lot about each other...huh?" she said stopping in her tracks

Turning around to look at her, "Yea it wasn't so bad, now I get that ol sayin"

"What's that?"

"You never know a person til you walk a mile in their shoes..."

The two shared a laugh, Shippo jumped off Inuyasha's shoulders and started to walk ahead, "This kind of thing is exactly what you need to experience to get back to normal!" Inuyasha looked at Kagome and she at him, he held his hand out. At first Kagome looked confused, but soon realized that Inuyasha was making peace with her, he now understood what it was like to be her when she was traveling with him and the others. She turned and smiled and grasped his hand, when all of a sudden they started to glow.

"I promise to not yell at you so much for doing stupid things and getting in my way when it acomes to demon fighting..." Inuyasha stated, his red aura was raising out of Kagome's body.

"And I promise to try not to say the 's' word unless you doing something really stupid or make me really mad, but will help you when you need it the most." Kagome had a bright green aura that was also raising out of Inuyasha's body. Their spirits came out then went into the proper bodies, but with a price. It hit them so hard, they fell on their butts...hard.

"What the hell was that?" Inuyasha asked now back in his own body, he looked over and saw Kagome!

"I don't know, but my butt hurts!" Kagome stood to her feet and felt a chill wind on her legs, "Hey I'm clothes there short again! We're back to normal!" Kagome cheered

She ran over to Inuyasha, the real one, and embraced him in a bone crushing hug even for him, and on that same impulse he hugged her back too. Having been there a minute or two they both realized what they were doing and pulled away blushing.

"Um...hehe... let's go see if Miroku and Sango are back to normal" Kagome suggested

"Okay hop on! Damn I missed saying that!"

Miroku and Sango were walking back to the camp when.."Do you think they're okay?" Sango asked

"My dear Sango," wrapping an arm around her "If I know those two, they won't let anything happen to each other." she nodded. "Just like I wouldn't let anything happen to you." letting go and walking off.

Sango just stood there stunned and confused "Miroku..." He turned around, "Did you mean what you just said?" he walked back over to her and looked her start in her eyes while putting his hand on her shoulders.

"Of coarse Sango" A purple colored aura was arisening from Sango's body, "I'd make it my job to protect you. After this whole ordeal I've learned to appreciate women and not take them for granted. You have taught me a lot these last few days"

"Miroku..." she couldn't finish because she was taken in by a kiss. Not just any kiss this one had feeling and passion. As the kiss started to get deeper her body started to glow a pink color, Sango's aura was departing from Miroku's body. Like the couple before them they too fell down. "Ow... what happened? My stomach hurts"

"Haha my dear Sango, I believe that you and I are back in our own bodies. We're back to normal!" They too share a bone crushing hug but this one lasted longer, well long enough for two other people to see their happiness. Inuyasha with Kagome and Shippo on his back paraded through the bushes just in time.

(sweat drop) "Are we interrupting?" Kagome asked getting off of Inuyasha's back

"No but look, I'm back in my own body again!" Sango screamed

"Us too! Watch! SIT BOY!"

**THUD**

Getting up from the spell, "WHAT THELL WAS THAT FOR!"

"Sorry had to.. missed doing it!" Kagome said cheerfully, she licked her thumb and wiped a spec of dirt off of his cheek.

"Come on let's get back to Kaede's, I bet she's very worried" Miroku suggested. After they cleaned up the camp site, they started walking off when Sango called back for Miroku to wait up.

"Um...Miroku I guess I wanted to say..thanks...for ya know..."

"Sango...you know I'll do anything for you." grinning and groping her at the same time

**SLAP**

"Man or woman you NEVER learn!" she said waking off cursing the air.


	6. Demon Attack

_**(A/N: So what do you think so far? Review and tell me. Don't forget there still in each other's bodies)**_

"How are we suppose to take baths! We're not even the right sex!" Sango yelled

"Calm down Sango I'm sure there's a way where we can all get clean." Miroku patting her on the back.

"Well we can do what we always do and go in twos?" Kagome started

"No chance. I'd rather sleep out in the cold then leave Miroku with my body...alone!"

"Then what else is there?"

"There is one thing you can do." said a small voice from the corner.

"Oh really what's that?"

"You can all bathe together."

"WHAT!" they all said

"What's the problem? Inuyasha and Kagome have seen each other naked before.." glancing over to see the two of them blushing. "..and Miroku spies on the girls enough times to-"

"Excellent idea Shippo!" Miroku interrupted. "What do you guys think?"

The girls gave each other one of those _'I-dont-know-what-do-you-think'_ looks. "Okay I guess it won't hurt...but one condition...no one AND I MEAN NO ONE looks at anybody else funny okay?"Sango stated

"See with this, you guys are one step closer to getting back to normal!" Shippo said in delight

"Feh whatever..." _(gee-I-wonder-who-said-that?)_

The four of them met at the hot spring that was behind the temple. They were all covered up in robes

"Okay so at the count of 3 we all uncover and jump in okay?" Kagome yelled

"Okay!" they all agreed

"Okay 1...2...3!" They all threw their robes aside and hopped in. Everyone sat in the water shoulder high, just enough for everyone to talk to one another, but not to see anything.

"This isn't so bad...right?" Kagome asked

"No, it's not...maybe we should do this more often" Miroku said, but quickly shut up after he got 3 evil glares.

"See...look at what can happen when you guys work together?" Shippo said as he paddled in a small inter-tube.

**WARNING: Nude part coming, LIME LIME LIME!**

"Feh whatever. So um Kagome how do I -er- wash these?" glancing down her breast, he noticed that he was standing up and slashed back down in the water.

Blushing slightly "Well do what you would normally do. Stand there, soak and wipe your -er- my chest that's all.."

Inuyasha grabbed a rag and started to rub the top of Kagome's mounds. He couldn't do it, they all watched as Inuyasha twitched and wiggled around trying to figure out how to bathe himself. It was kinda funny. "What so funny?"

"You,... just wash up! It's not that hard to do!" Kagome chuckled.

"I can't this things are in the way!" Inuyasha stood up again, only this time he covered up.

"There not _'things'_ Inuyasha they're breasts and- on come here." So he did, he splashed everyone as he walked over to his body and let Kagome clean herself. She grabbed a rag, her soap she brought and began to lather it up. She stood behind him and started with her neck. Massaging it and making Inuyasha moan some, then she went down to the middle of her chest staying there for a while. Next she moved to her breast taking the rag and washing the right then the left. Inuyasha had moved his hand up and around her neck to help her wash better. It really looked like Inuyasha was bathing Kagome.

She rubbed her stomach in a circle motion making Inuyasha moaning more, This feeling of another person touching him to soft and tenderly was so wonderful, he hadn't had to much attention since he was young and his mother would bathe him. Not wanted to go too far _(hint, hint. wink, wink) _she stopped and handed Inuyasha backed the rag, "There was that so bad was it?" blushing herself

"No, no it wasn't..." he blushed. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't help what Kagome's body was making him do, he felt something different in the pit of his abdomen...

Kagome had crept over to where Sango was, "I wish Miroku was that shy." they both looked over to where Miroku was. He happily washing every inch of Sango's body with a HUGE grin on his face. Both Sango and Kagome grew up with younger brother so they were no strangers to the nakeness of the male body. Kagome washed Miroku's back while Sango took his front, soon after they switched. In all honesty Kagome was a tad bit shy when it came to washing Inuyasha's body, sure she always looked away when he was undressing but that was out of respect. Being a female she did have normal teenage hormones, Inuyasha might have been a demon but he was strong and handsome, who wouldn't want to be wrapped up in those mighty arms.

"Kagome!" She snapped out of her dream land and turned to Sango. She looked over and pointed down at "Inuyasha's" area. Kagome looked down and blushed bright red, she turned away from Sango and slumped back into the water.

"Okay I'm getting pruney can we get out now?" Shippo cried

"Yea it's getting la-OW!" Miroku screamed

"What the matter?" They all asked

GROAN "It's my stomach..GROAN It hurts!" he said holding his stomach. Miroku wadded to the end of the spring holding his stomach.

The girls looked at each other then backed Miroku and laughed.

"What is so funny? Can't you see the man's in pain!" Inuyasha shouted

"And he LAUGH should be..it's my time LAUGH of the month!" Kagome climbed out of the spring and donned her robes.

"Your what!" the boys asked. Kagome used Inuyasha's strength to pull Sango's body out of the water, Sango followed and covered her body up.

"Remember that one time I got sick and stayed home?" they nodded, Kagome wrapped Miroku up and began walking to the room. "Well it was **my** 'time of the month', my period came."

They had managed to make it to the room, Kagome sat Miroku down on his bed mat and started rummaging through her bag.

"But why does it hurt so much?" he asked groaning

"It's all part of being a woman...deal with it." Sango said with a grin on her face.

"What you knew about this?" Inuyasha asked

"Yea. I could smell him a mile away." Kagome stated with a smile. She knelt next to Miroku and opened a small bottle, she also handed him a flask of water.

"Wait why didn't you tell me?", taking the flask and pills that Kagome handed him.

"Well how else your you gonna understand woman if you don't live with their pain? Just image what pregnancy is like..." Miroku made a weird face and inhaled the medicine Kagome gave him.

Kagome, drying Inuyasha's hair said, "All in all that really... wasn't that bad."

"No not too much." Sango continued

"Okay time for bed everyone good night." Inuyasha finished

A small 'Urg' come from the corner of the room, "Don't worry Miroku, you should be back to your lecherous self by morning." Sango assured.

Kagome was about to drift off to sleep when she noticed that Inuyasha was squirming around. "What the matter Inuyasha?"

"Urg I can't get comfortable in your body these clothes are riding up."

"That's because they're not made for si- sleeping the way you do. Here come sleep down here with me."

"Feh no thanks, I'm fine." wiggling around some more

"Come on Inuyasha we saw each other naked, what's the problem?"

_'She's got a point..'_ he thought "Fine okay." He got up and fixed the clothes and laid down with Kagome in her sleeping bag. _'This isn't so bad, having Inuyasha in my arms. Even though I'm in his arms actually, but still it feels nice...'_ Soon the both of them drifted off to sleep.

SailorGirl16: So how was that?

Inuyasha: Pretty good...I guess

SailorGirl16: Inuyasha? When'd you get here?

Inuyasha: A second ago.

SailorGirl16: Hello peps I would like to introduce my special guest... Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: Yea yea can we get to the story already?

SailorGirl16: What's _your_ hurry?

Inuyasha: I wanna know what happens.

Kagome: He's impatient like that.

SailorGirl16: Kagome _your_ here too?

Kagome:Yep!

Inuyasha: Duh stupid, can't you see her?

SailorGirl16: SIT!

**THUD**

Kagome: Hey wow, you can do it too?

SailorGirl16: Hell yea I can! Its my fiction and I rule with an iron keyboard.

Inuyasha: (waves index finger) woo hoo

SailorGirl16: Aren't you guys like late. We're like in the middle of the story.

Kagome: Yea I know but _someone_ (looks at Inuyasha) had to finish all the fricken raemen we had in the house!

SailorGirl16:Okaaaaaaaaaaaay. So on with the story!

Inuyasha: FINALLY!

SailorGirl16: SIT!

**THUD**

SailorGirl16 Oh kay whatever...on with the story!


	7. The End

It was early morning when everyone started stirring, but Shippo was the first one up, which was weird considering that he was the last one to go to sleep.

FLASHBACK

_"Good night everybody!" Shippo shouted_

_"Night Shippo. Oh hey are you sleeping with me tonight?" Kagome asked. He nodded "Okay well whenever your ready...". Shippo started to creep over to the sleeping bag after he was done 'using the bathroom'. When he noticed that her and Inuyasha just laid down. He saw the both of them sleeping next to each other, 'Kagome's there..but her body is here. I could sleep with her body but then I'd be sleeping Inuyasha. However sleeping with Inuyasha's body would mean I'd be waking up to Inuyasha's face, but I'm still sleeping with Kagome. Oh this is so hard!'(swirling anime eyes)_

END OF FLASHBACK

Kagome was the first to wake up completely, she spotted Shippo WAY on the other side of the room. "Shippo? Why are you over there? I thought you were sleeping with me."

"I was going to...but I couldn't figure what body to sleep with." he cried

"Oh it's okay, this whole thing is hard on all of us..." she said sadly

"Don't worry Kagome once you guys learn to get along, it'll be back to normal."

"Yea maybe you're right Shippo..."

"Right about what?" Inuyasha asked rubbing the sleep out his eyes

"Nothing Inuyasha, it's okay. Go back to sleep." she said

"Nah I'm up now. Beside we gotta get going. HEY EVERYBODY WAKE UP!"

_'If I could only use that sit command'_ "Shh, Inuyasha don't wake them up!"

"You wake up too!"

"Inuyasha shut up! It's too damn early for your crap now do what Kagome said and go back to sleep!"

Shippo, Kagome and Inuyasha all look at Miroku with a shocked expression, never have they heard a monk speak with such profanity.

"What are you laughing at Sango?" Kagome asked, with Inuyasha's bionic ears she heard Sango's snickering she was trying to hide.

"Someone's having mood swings!" She laughed,

Miroku got up and stomped over to Sango's bed mat, "Oh you're just loving this aren't you? I'm in so much pain and I'm hungry, tired, and horny all at the same time and there's nothing I can do about it because I have this rat looking thing inside my private area! So go ahead and laugh!", with that Miroku huffed back to his bed mat and laid back down.

Sango got up and laid down with Miroku, Kagome heard and a tiny "I'm sorry" before the two got comfortable and went back to sleep.

"How long have we've been walking Kagome? My feet really hurt!" Shippo wined

"Yes I wouldn't mind a rest also." Sango agreed

"Oh yea I forgot I'm a demon now, so I'm stronger then you guys are." They all nodded in agreement. "Okay well I'm gonna go find something to eat, Inuyasha wanna come with me?"

"I don't know I'm kinda tired too..." Inuyasha wined, he looked away in embarrassment. All those times that he bragged about not being weak like his human companions, and now that he was one he kind of understood

"That's okay, I can carry you like you carry me!"

"Fine!" he got and hopped on her(his) back. "Wait do you know how to travel like this?"

"Um...no but I'm a fast learner."

"KAGOME!" but it was too late she had taken off. It started okay she was running then it got faster. "Okay now kneel down and jump as high as you can. So she did, once they were in the trees Kagome stomped hard on a branch and was launched high into the sky, _'wow is this what it feels like to fly!' _she felt like she could touch the clouds.

"I gotta admit this is fun!" He yelled from behind

"Yeah I know, I never feel anything like this on your back, it's nice to have a front row seat."

Miroku, Shippo and Sango had found a lovely spot under a might oak tree to take a rest, Shippo was organizing his fox magic items, while Sango was pulling things out of Kagome's bag for a picnic, "So do you think they're having fun?" Miroku asked laying down on a patch of tall grass.

"I don't know maybe...they always seem to have fun together." Sango responded

"How come we don't have that much fun?"

"Because you are a lecherous monk, who only thinks about women and the dirty nasty things you want to do with them."

"Well there's only _one_ woman that _I've_ been thinking about lately."

"We'll that's cause your in her body!"

"Come on Sango I'm trying to open up to you. Can't you give _us_ a chance?"

"A chance to do what?"

"To be more like Inuyasha and Kagome..."

"You mean fight and argue but at the same time best friends at heart?"

"Yea...something like that..." Miroku reached over and grasped Sango's hands, "Look this experience has really changed me. I have a whole new prospective of the female mind and body and I have you to thank for it."

"Well I guess I could give that a try...I have to admit it's not so bad being you. When we were walking through that last village a few of the girls were eying me. It felt nice..."

"Well being a woman isn't as easy as it looks. These _'cramps' _hurt like nobody's business...and you and Kagome go through this every month?"

"Yea...pretty much, but sometimes it doesn't hurt as much. Every other month is just comes as a surprise, but about every thirty days or so it happens."

"This times isn't one of those.."

The two shared a good laugh for the first time in a while. Sango glanced at Miroku and saw that he made her face blush. He too could not control what his body was making him do, this feeling or shyness and the connection he was making with Sango and her body was glorious.

It was now night time, Kagome and Inuyasha were coming back to camp Sango and Miroku had made, with food in hand, when Inuyasha sensed something.

"Kagome wait...I...can...scene something" (A/N: didn't I just say that?)

"What is it? A jewel shard?"

"Maybe...I...can't tell..."

They didn't have to wait long for whatever it was, to be known. From behind a tree, a snake -like demon appeared, it was black with purple spots and a bright red tongue. It was about the size of Kagome's brother, Souta, she thought and it looked more like a python. It stood up,like snakes do, "I sense a jewel shard among you, I want it. Give it to me!" and attacked.

Kagome had grabbed Inuyasha and jumped out of the way. Putting him down Inuyasha felt the need to help "Kagome get back!" stepping forward trying to protect her "Oh wait!" he quickly back behind his body and let Kagome take care of it.

"What do I do now?" she shouted

"I WANT THOSSSSSE JEWEL SSSSHARDSSSS" the snake hissed, the demon used it's body to circle the camp to search for the jewel shard.

"Use the sword dammit!"

"Right, right." With that Kagome wiped out Tetsusaiga, considering it grew strong and powerful. Kagome was really nervous, it was now her job to protect everyone like Inuyasha would. "Um...WIND SCAR!" She tried and missed...badly. Instead it hit the tree, the python laughed in her face and started to go after the others."Oops..." (sweat drop)

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM? CAN'T YOU DO ANYTHING RIGHT!"

"Look this is my first demon attack! So sue me!"

"I will!" Shippo was the one that grabbed the shards out of Kagome's bag and was running around with them. He managed to get back to the other while they were still hundled up trying to come up with a plan of action.

"Inuyasha! Kagome what going on?" Shippo asked as him, Miroku and Sango found they're way to the group.

"Kagome's screwing up my reputations...that's all!"

"Shut up, Inuyasha! This isn't easy swinging this sword around like this. Just stay back and let me protect you!" Just then Inuyasha felt Kagome's words hit him in her face, he did what he was told and stood with Sango, while Kagome and Miroku took care of things.

"Where's the demon?" Miroku asked ready the kill

"There!" Kagome pointed as it was heading back. It was eying Inuyasha and wetting it's lips. "Jewel Ssshardsssss!" it said. Shippo hopped into Inuyasha's arms, "Inuyasha watch out it's going for the jewel shards!"

"Duh stupid I know that!" Inuyasha soon took off running in the opposite direction, "Great, I can't run very fast with Kagome's skinny legs!" the demon quickly followed, with Kagome closely behind.

"I heard that! Hang on Inuyasha! I'm coming"

Inuyasha managed to get it deeper in the forest, setting it up for a trap. _'hah once Kagome gets her ass here I'll-' _the snake broke his train of thought when it found him.

"NOW I WANT THOSSSE SSSSHARDSSSS!"

"You, you, you! Why dose it have to be all about you!" he shouted stopping the creature in it's tracks. "The world doesn't revolve around you ya know? There's other people here beside you and if you weren't so selfish maybe you'd see that!"

The snake looked at Inuyasha with awe, "Kind words young wench...but not kind enough!" The snake had launched at Inuyasha..

"WIND SCAR!" four yellow streams of light were tangle up with the demon's body and coming closer to Inuyasha he ducked Shippo underneath his arms to protect him and shielded his eyes as well. Lucky for him, Kagome had gotten used to jumping quickly enough to grab him before the attack became fatal. Looking at up to see who was holding him, he was looking at his own face, _'So is this what Kagome sees when I save her...wow...'_

The smoke clear and revealed a pile of dust and a jewel shard where the snake's head use to be, "Is it over?" Shippo asked as he unbundled himself from Kagome's arms. They all watched as the smoke cleared, seeing a dark patch where an occurrence happened only moments ago.

"Go get the shard Inuyasha."

"What do I do?"

"Just pick it up." he walked over to the spot slowly and picked up the shard, the remains of the demon purified at this touch. "See you did it." Kagome hand Inuyasha's clawed hand on her shoulder and smiled. She was proud of them, they started walking back to camp, side by side, with jewel shard in hand. Miroku and Sango were waiting for them. "Um..Kagome?"

"Yes Inuyasha...?"

"Um...I just wanted...to say...thanks for ya know saving me and junk."

"No problem Inuyasha. You know I'll do anything for you.." she said blushing "I had no idea how hard it was to swing Tetsusaiga and protecting you guys too. Now I see why you're mad all the time, that thing's heavy!"

"No, it's not easy, but someone has to do it!" Shippo added hopping on Inuyasha's shoulders

"And I'm glad it's you!" wrapping her arms around him in a big hug.

Blushing a deep red he pulled away "Well I see what you're always talkin about."

"What do you mean?"

"Ya know when you always say _'don't call me a wench' _it doesn't feel good. Not to mention the constant demons always coming after you for the jewel. I mean, it's nice to be wanted, but they take it WAY too far."

"I guess this whole trip wasn't so bad, we found out all lot about each other...huh?" she said stopping in her tracks

Turning around to look at her, "Yea it wasn't so bad, now I get that ol sayin"

"What's that?"

"You never know a person til you walk a mile in their shoes..."

The two shared a laugh, Shippo jumped off Inuyasha's shoulders and started to walk ahead, "This kind of thing is exactly what you need to experience to get back to normal!" Inuyasha looked at Kagome and she at him, he held his hand out. At first Kagome looked confused, but soon realized that Inuyasha was making peace with her, he now understood what it was like to be her when she was traveling with him and the others. She turned and smiled and grasped his hand, when all of a sudden they started to glow.

"I promise to not yell at you so much for doing stupid things and getting in my way when it acomes to demon fighting..." Inuyasha stated, his red aura was raising out of Kagome's body.

"And I promise to try not to say the 's' word unless you doing something really stupid or make me really mad, but will help you when you need it the most." Kagome had a bright green aura that was also raising out of Inuyasha's body. Their spirits came out then went into the proper bodies, but with a price. It hit them so hard, they fell on their butts...hard.

"What the hell was that?" Inuyasha asked now back in his own body, he looked over and saw Kagome!

"I don't know, but my butt hurts!" Kagome stood to her feet and felt a chill wind on her legs, "Hey I'm clothes there short again! We're back to normal!" Kagome cheered

She ran over to Inuyasha, the real one, and embraced him in a bone crushing hug even for him, and on that same impulse he hugged her back too. Having been there a minute or two they both realized what they were doing and pulled away blushing.

"Um...hehe... let's go see if Miroku and Sango are back to normal" Kagome suggested

"Okay hop on! Damn I missed saying that!"

Miroku and Sango were walking back to the camp when.."Do you think they're okay?" Sango asked

"My dear Sango," wrapping an arm around her "If I know those two, they won't let anything happen to each other." she nodded. "Just like I wouldn't let anything happen to you." letting go and walking off.

Sango just stood there stunned and confused "Miroku..." He turned around, "Did you mean what you just said?" he walked back over to her and looked her start in her eyes while putting his hand on her shoulders.

"Of coarse Sango" A purple colored aura was arisening from Sango's body, "I'd make it my job to protect you. After this whole ordeal I've learned to appreciate women and not take them for granted. You have taught me a lot these last few days"

"Miroku..." she couldn't finish because she was taken in by a kiss. Not just any kiss this one had feeling and passion. As the kiss started to get deeper her body started to glow a pink color, Sango's aura was departing from Miroku's body. Like the couple before them they too fell down. "Ow... what happened? My stomach hurts"

"Haha my dear Sango, I believe that you and I are back in our own bodies. We're back to normal!" They too share a bone crushing hug but this one lasted longer, well long enough for two other people to see their happiness. Inuyasha with Kagome and Shippo on his back paraded through the bushes just in time.

(sweat drop) "Are we interrupting?" Kagome asked getting off of Inuyasha's back

"No but look, I'm back in my own body again!" Sango screamed

"Us too! Watch! SIT BOY!"

**THUD**

Getting up from the spell, "WHAT THELL WAS THAT FOR!"

"Sorry had to.. missed doing it!" Kagome said cheerfully, she licked her thumb and wiped a spec of dirt off of his cheek.

"Come on let's get back to Kaede's, I bet she's very worried" Miroku suggested. After they cleaned up the camp site, they started walking off when Sango called back for Miroku to wait up.

"Um...Miroku I guess I wanted to say..thanks...for ya know..."

"Sango...you know I'll do anything for you." grinning and groping her at the same time

**SLAP**

"Man or woman you NEVER learn!" she said waking off cursing the air.


	8. ANNOUCEMENT

ATTENTION READERS, THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER BUT AN ANNOUCEMENT; I HAVE FIXED UP AND UPDATED THE OTHER OLDER CHAPTERS IN MY FICTIONS. SO IF YOU WOULDN'T MIND LOOKING OVER AND REVIEWING OVER THE NEW CHANGES I WOULD APPRIECIANT YOU FOR IT. THANK YOU FOR BEING SUCH LOYAL FANS.


End file.
